


Constant Conversations

by cecefi



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Budding Romance, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecefi/pseuds/cecefi
Summary: Seattle gets a new job at a shady engineering company and runs into a mysterious tenured employee who catches their eye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something ive been writing for fun on the side! idk if ill update but id like to! PSA i dont know anything about engineering

“Seattle is a weird nickname, are you even from there?”

“Yeah, when I moved a friend gave me it and it just stuck.”

Seattle stood in the dull lit office, a box of their few office belongings in their arms. A bored looking middle-aged man was still studying them, looking over at his screen and back at them a few times. They shifted under his gaze and also from the weight of their box.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll fit in fine here. Give me a sec and I’ll show you to your desk.”

So far this new job was already looking disappointing. The posting said engineering and after all of that money and school for that degree they had jumped on this chance. There was nothing related to engineering in sight, just endless grey cubicles and some ominous labeled doors.

Rounding a corner of one of the indistinguishable cubicles their new boss gestured.

“Here you go,”

The few people in the cubicle didn’t even turn to look, eyes locked on their dual screens. Their heart picked up a bit noting the programs they had open. Modeling programs with various mechanical looking devices being created. At least there was some hope.

“Sadly the only TL good for shadowing is out today so you can just drop your stuff off and head home if you want.”

Oh wow, that unprofessional huh. 

“Can I look around?”

More like will I still get paid for this day, but that was too risky a question to ask this early on.

The man shrugged.

“Sure, just don’t go bothering anyone. You’ll get a formal tour tomorrow but if you’re hungry there’s a small cafe downstairs.”

With a huff they set down their box. Their corner was a little dusty but not bad. Better than retail. A lot better than retail.

“Do you have an engineering lab?”

The man stopped and gave them a raised eyebrow.

“We do and you’ll get to see them. But people in your position won’t be able to use them so you know.”

More disappointment and they tried to hide their fallen expression.

“Listen,”

He fully turned around and leaned on the low cubicle wall.

“Don’t tell the others but I looked at your resume. You have a lot of skill and practical experience. I’m sure you’ll be in one of them in no time.”

Seattle couldn’t tell if he was just spewing some bullshit he gave to all newbies but it did give them a little hope. 

“Can I see them?”

God they sounded too much like a little kid but they couldn’t help it.

“Yeah you can, but as I said don’t go bothering anyone working.”

He finally turned and started back to his office, but stopped midway.

“Well if you open one and you smell smoke don’t worry, it’s just one of our oldest employees. He’s a little weird but it’s best if you leave him alone.”

Now it was their turn to raise an eyebrow but he was gone before they could ask more on it.

Looking over their new desk they sighed. They briefly opened their box of stuff but after some consideration closed it again. Leave it for tomorrow. Their coworkers still ignored them as they wandered out of the cube. The lights were harsh and one even flicked a ways away. A slightly rusty water fountain, suspicious bathrooms.

They felt right at home. 

Some generic old pop song played quietly on the speakers as they walked the repeating hallways. Sometimes another person would pass, not paying them any attention, or a security guard who would eye their shiny new employee badge.

Overall, the dullest place they had ever been in. They knew the job seemed shifty when they saw the ad, but with college bills they needed the money badly. Well as long as they left them alone they would do their job just fine.

The monotonous hallway loop was finally broken by something new. A new smell. A white door near the end of the hall seemed to emanate the smell of smoke. Not fire smoke, but sweet and hearty cigarette smoke. They eyed the 10th “No Smoking” sign they had seen so far while wandering then looked back at the door.

On a small old sign next to the door they could make out the words, “Personal Lab 13” and under that a fading paper name card with a name they couldn’t make out.

So this was the old employee, if he had the tenure to smoke that was cool.

Before they could turn and head back the door awkwardly pushed open and they froze. The full force of the smoke hit them like a wall. There was a grunt and a curse, but not one in English?

They saw the wheelchair first and their instincts kicked in, jogging over to open the rest of the door for the man. The second the weight was off the chair there was a mechanical noise as the man adjusted what looked like a game controller on the chair to get out of the way of the door. Oh, a remote controlled wheelchair. Cool.

“Thank you.”

Seattle nodded automatically and finally got a good look at him. He was handsome, middle-aged, with heavy slavic features. His hair was mostly a tasteful natural silver, carefully styled back and framing his face nicely. His attractiveness distracted them at first, but when they got to his eyes they shivered. They were ice blue and there was nothing behind them. Just blank and they couldn’t tell if the thank you was genuine, but they could tell that they were being thoroughly studied. 

“Are you new?”

The judging eyes darted to their new name badge and back up to theirs.

“Yeah,”

They gulped a bit.

“You can call me Seattle.”

Christ that came out automatically and they cringed. They would probably never see this guy again and here they were offering a silly nickname.

The man’s following chuckle sounded eerily hollow but some part of it felt genuine.

“Ok Seattle,”

He held out a hand. The hand had some smears of grease on them and the nails cut short from work but it seemed trustworthy. As they welcomed the handshake they felt another jolt of shock.

The man had no legs. Beneath his slightly disheveled button up and aged employee badge was. Nothing. Just some empty pants with tied ends.

“My name is Racter. You needn't bother with last names with me.”

The amount of time they spent staring was downright embarrassing and Racter laughed lightly again, finally releasing his firm handshake.

“I apologize, usually I have no visitors so I don’t bother wearing the fake ones.”

Seattle finally tore their gaze and shook their head apologetically.

“No no it’s fine, just not something you see everyday.”

God this was so awkward. They were already offending this good looking guy on their first day.

“Not a problem.”

They felt the studying gaze again.

“What brought you here? Well, what do you specialize in I should say.”

Ok, time to prove themselves.

“Engineering, making robots, and programming. I’m a bit of a prodigy they say.”

Their chest swelled with pride at the last part. Nobody but their professors said they were talented, not even their adopted family, but it was the first time they had recognition and they clung to it.

Racter’s usually blank eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle and his never ending grin widened.

“Robotics? Really? That’s wonderful. Most who work here are barely qualified. If you’re as talented as they say you shouldn’t be in the starting position.”

They blushed a bit at the praise, shifting from foot to foot as the man’s aura towards them had changed so abruptly.

With more mechanical whirs Racter wheeled around and grasped the handle of his office door.

“Give me a hand would you and why don’t you come on in a moment? I have some little toys in here a robotics ‘expert’ like you would enjoy.”

Helping with the door they felt another spark of anxiety. Ok so this was totally a stranger danger moment. Older man asking you to come into his secluded back office. Kinda shifty one might say. And Racter did seem a bit off, but the excitement he showed at their skills felt really genuine.

Any doubts were quashed as they got a good look at his room however. It was neat surprisingly. Low lit by only a few table lights. Carefully placed schematics and blueprints pinned to walls. Clear drawers filled with various screws and parts each meticulously labeled. What really caught their eye was on his work table. It looked like….a spider? It was a bit bigger than a fist, a couple simple legs and bulky body of tech. Next to it lay what looked like a headband, well a headband with some tech bulk on one side.

Overwhelmed and curious they followed Racter into his office, his eyes ever still studying them.

“What’s this little spider thing?”

Their hands itched to touch it, to take it apart, and figure it out. Politeness held them back, but this is what they got a degree for.

Speaking more warmly and almost with a fatherly tone Racter wheeled next to the desk.

“It’s project K, or Koschei as I call him. My job is to double check the other leads work, but when I’m free I work on him.”

“How does he work?”

Another knowing chuckle. He carefully picked up the headband like contraption, turning it over in his hands thoughtfully.

“He’s rather unique, only I can control him through this.”

He tapped the side of his temple and gave them a smile.

Seattle’s brain took a bit of time to process before they spat out a, 

“No way!!”

Finally a hearty genuine laugh from Racter as he nodded firmly.

“Yes! It’s my life's work! Lots of trial and error I’m afraid and also only tuned to my brain waves but yes. I can control him with my mind.”

The man in this office was quite different from the man they met outside. His movements more animated, real excitement in his voice. It was endearing. There was nothing better than watching people talk about what they were passionate about.

“Oh my god please show me please,”

Their brain was racing, the future came at you fast, but not this fast. Who knew that some weird guy in a back office was finally mastering what the textbooks had said was decades away.

Nodding he slipped the ring around his head, the most tech leaning on the side of this temple that he had tapped. With the flick of a switch on both the headband and robot there was a small whirring sound from the little bot. Several LED red lights lit up on its “face” and it rose on its many legs.

Seattle finally realized they were holding their breath as they watched, totally transfixed and on edge. 

After a few seconds, the little robot started to move, just a few steps, stopping, then turning and walking another direction.

“Ohhh my god.”

They turned to Racter, his expression now of deep concentration.

“And you’re just-” they gestured around their head “just thinking it?”

Koschei stopped moving and he broke his moment briefly.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit more complicated than that, but yes, I think and he moves. I can perform some basic tasks with him. Climb small things, pick up objects…”

The gaze he directed at the small robot was almost loving.

“I’ve come a long way and there’s still so much to do…”

“Racter that’s really incredible, you’re incredible.”

The ice eyes met theirs, a little confusion hidden in them. 

“Well I-”

“Im serious,” their excitement had broken the ice and they really couldn’t help any admiration spilling out now.

“I mean, this is serious work, I know it’s easy to say that then do it but, what you’ve accomplished here is way out of the league of this job. I mean, god I only read about stuff like this in science fiction.”

Racter leaned back, lacing his fingers together and looking at them sternly.

“Perhaps, but it’s not fiction anymore. And it’s still very rough, I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about this. I would rather not have some higher up come and steal my work. I’m sure your classes taught you about that as well.”

His tone shifted somewhere darker but they had no intentions of snitching. He was right, it was all too easy for competing companies to steal work.

“I promise, I won’t tell a soul. But…”

They held out their hand for another shake, a commitment shake.

“Can I please come back here and see your work again sometime Mr. Racter?”

With the curiosity they couldn’t describe Racter studied them again but finally took their hand.

“Of course, I’d love to show someone of a similar mind what I do around here. But please no need for the Mr. Just call me Racter please.”

Warm palm against theirs they both shook on it, a spark of excitement for the future shared between the two. 

“Of course, I look forward to working with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry small chapter! next is longer

“So how was the new work?”

Seattle tossed their bag on their aged futon, narrowly missing the rat grooming on its surface.

“Well Gobbet, I think it’s a mafia front or something.”

“Oooooh that sounds fun!”

She hopped down from her top bunk, braids swaying as she scooped up the rat in her arms.

“Maybe, means I can’t call them out on anything. But it’s decent pay so,”

“Anyone cute there?”

She waltzed over the extensive cage that covered a quarter of the room, gently setting the rat inside. A sharp ringing sound went off and she rushed over to the small kitchen, pulling the shrieking tea kettle off the less rusty burner.

“Not really my prerogative Gob, but,”

“-but?”

“There’s this older employee guy,”

Returning to the futon she handed them a chipped tea glass of her famous homemade tea.

“Is he the head of this engineering mafia? Seduce him and maybe you can take his place.”

Warming their hands on the cup they couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“That’s the plan. He’s really talented though, he has this secret project going on that-”

“-that?”

“Sorry, wouldn’t be secret if I told you, he threatened to send his mafia goons after me if I told.”

The door to the dingy apartment opened and a bulky figure stepped in, smelling of chinease food and grease.

“What’s good Duncan?”

“Nothing really.”

Seattle’s adoptive brother worked at a local food place. It was a small family business but his talent helped him quickly rise in the ranks, not that being a restaurant manager was any better pay or benefits.

“Same, there’s some water still hot over there if you want to make some tea.”

Just a grunt in response.

“Anyway Duncan, your sibs on track to being a mafia lord’s lover.”

Glasses clinked as Duncan retrieved his favorite cup. Seattle shifting on the couch in slight discomfort. It was all fun to joke about, but…

“Tell me how it goes, what’s his name?”

“Racter.”


	3. Chapter 3

Another of the old long hallway lights started to flicker today. They had been working at this place for a week now, barely doing anything other than learn the outdated programs they used. Boring, but they still got paid for it. 

They hadn’t had the courage to visit Racter again until today. They had gotten lost first, ending up in near abandoned part of the facility. Nothing there but dust, old caution tape, and an ancient vending machine. 

Finally they caught that sweet scent of Russian tobacco and followed it to its source. Twiddling their thumbs in front of the slightly nicotine stained door they pondered. He would probably say no, but at least they could see Koschei again.

A few seconds after they knocked they could hear the faint hum of his chair coming closer. The door opened an inch, one icy blue eye burning into them almost accusingly.

Seattle shook off the coldness of the gaze and waved awkwardly.

“H-Hey Racter,”

The expression’s tone changed, but they couldn’t tell if it was for the better.

“Oh Seattle! Nice to see you.”

The door pushed open further, finally using his wheelchair to prop open the door.

“Surprised to see you back to be honest, what can I help you with?”

His smile sent more shivers down their spine, but it wasn’t bad…

“Well, I don’t know when your break is, but I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the cafe for lunch.”

Silence.

“We could talk more about Koschei if you want. It’s fine if you don’t want to go or it’s not your break time right now. Honestly, I was just thinking it would be nice to not sit alone for lunch once in awhile.”

His expression was almost unreadable, hands clasped in his lap, brows furrowed slightly. They were being studied like before, but with a new lense. 

“I...I don’t see why not. I usually just eat in my room.”

“Yeah, it’s fine if you’d rather eat there!”

Guilt and embarrassment was building up rapidly. This was probably the first time he was asked to lunch in a long time. What did he even eat? 

“No, I’ll join you. Give me a moment.” 

He backed up, the door closing with a slam. More whirling as he moved around in his office. Tugging at some fraying fabric on their sleeve they shifting from foot to foot, spare change for lunch jingling in their pocket.

Finally the door reopened, Seattle holding the door so he could get out easier out of polite habit.

“How come your door doesn’t have one of those wheelchair button things?”

They mentally smacked their forehead. It was just a random lab, why would it have that.

“It’s an unimportant lab room they’ve had for a long time,”

As they looked him over idlying in their embarrassment they noticed something new. He had legs now, well fake legs. Pretty convincing if you weren’t looking close.

“-although I have requested it a few times. This company is a bit frugal unfortunately, but I manage.”

Now they struggled to keep up with him as his wheelchair started to speed down the hallway. Pretty surprising for a wheelchair, but looking at the extra wire and tech bulk, he had altered it himself.

“That’s-”

They already felt a bit winded from their brisk pace trying to stay beside him.

“Not legal I think.”

Racter chuckled.

“Kindly doesn’t exactly care about the word legal.”

Finally they stalled in front of the beige elevators, Seattle lazily pressed the down button as they caught their breath.

“Kindly?”

“Kindly Chang, owner of this company. I know her, but hopefully you’ll never have to meet her.”

A small ding and the elevator opened. They both squeezed in, it being smaller than most elevators they’d ever been in.

More silence.

Racter was avoiding looking at them, probably not a good sign. Just studying one corner of the elevator thoughtfully as it not so gently lowered them to the main floor.

Another ding and it opened. Seattle squeezed out and looked for the cafe sign, trying to get a head start.

But they didn’t hear Racter behind them. 

Turning around, he was still in the elevator, looking out at the hallway with a strange expression. Like he hadn’t seen it all in a long time, squinting at the light streaming through the windows.

“You coming?”

He blinked and his eyes met theirs again. There wasn’t any coldness now, just something more vulnerable.

“Yes, sorry.” 

He wheeled out slower this time, now staying just a bit behind them as they walked to the cafe.

It wasn’t anything fancy. A few cooks made some suspicious food of the day, microwavable burgers, ramen, salads, coffee machines, etc. A lot better than any other job they had, but they grabbed a premade turkey sandwich and watched Racter out of the corner of their eye as they checked out.

They waited at the cafe’s exit to the few tables for Racter to grab something, but all he grabbed was an apple, being eyed by the cooks oddly as he checked out.

“Not hungry? Sorry if this was a bad time.”

He smiled apologetically, eyes still wandering around the room wearily.

“No it’s fine, come let’s find a seat.”

Grabbing a chair by the window they settled in, Racter soon following but not paying them much attention. Just looking over the small artificial lake outside the window. 

They fiddled with the plastic wrapper of the sandwich.

“Are you ok?”

“Hmm? Yes I’m fine. Just been awhile since I’ve been down here.”

One of his fingers tapped the dark red skin of the apple, his other hand propping his head up as he finally turned to face them.

“Why did you ask me down here really?”

Seattle almost choked on the small cup of water they were sipping. Did he think it was a date? Because it wasn’t, not that they would mind. If it was they were dressed horribly, hadn’t even offered to buy him a meal and this place sucked to eat at and-

“I know you want to get your hands on Koschei. I have no idea what your angle is to get me down here, you’re already here so it’s not possible for you to take him now. If you have any plans I want to stop you here, that’s why I took your offer. I-”

“What??”

The cafe workers stopped to stare at how loud they exclaimed. 

Shaking their head so firmly and unconsciously they dropped the sandwich and held their hands up. Oddly enough Racter stopped his accusations. Quieter they started again.

“Ok first of all I’m not after Koschei. He’s really cool honest but he’s your work and your work alone jesus I would never take that from you. I know this company isn’t exactly savory but I came here genuinely because I needed a job.”

Racter’s gaze drilled into them, unwavering and seemingly unaffected, but there was something behind the eyes. Something ready to be trusting.

“I just asked you down here because I thought you might be lonely. You seem really cool and I do want to hear more about Koschei. But you gotta trust me, if you want me to back off I can. You don’t have to answer any of my questions if you don’t want.”

The apple tapping slowed and Racter’s tension started to slip. He needed to hear more.

“I would like to finish this lunch with you, and we can part ways and never talk again if you want. But I would like to learn more about you, not just Koschei. I genuinely want to know you, and I thought you thought the same thing about me.”

Racter sat the apple down, clasping his hands together and finally breaking his gaze. His expression was ...puzzled.

“I’m sorry. I believe you are being honest with me, but you must forgive me I sometimes find it hard to read people’s emotions.”

He set his hands down, returning his gaze to him, a not so confident smile on his face again.

“I’ve had people come to me over the years, ask for my company in a way like you have. Be it work or life in general they always wanted something from me secretly. And that’s not uncommon. ‘Friendship’ tends to be merely an exchange of things. Time or money or companionship. What these people wanted from me they took without asking, things not part of that deal, that hindered my life and future.”

There was sadness leaking through his words. This had happened before, probably more than once.

“I struggle to understand and read others, and they took advantage of that. If you truly mean what you say I ask that we maintain boundaries for now.”

They became aware that they were both being watched. Cafe employees slowed their work to almost gawk. Other employees froze temporarily as they realized who they were sitting with.

“I think I understand. People are people sometimes. I’ve had a few bad friends over the years that took things from me, and I can’t say I haven’t taken more of my fair share before of things. But truly I’ll work with you, I want to know more about Koschei, about almost all robotics honestly. I would love your help, but just say the word and I’ll comply. And if you want to know anything about me I’m an open book ok?”

They hadn’t even noticed themselves reaching out, grasping his arm in reassurance. But they had noticed his flinch ...and him not pulling away. Racter finally tilted his head, eyes wandering over their face and form then to their hand grasping him.

“Okay. I think I trust you Seattle.”

With some hesitation he pulled away, pocketing his apple and hand returning to his wheelchair controller.

“I apologize for now, I have work to do.”

Seattle nodded, a little sadly at their lunch being cut short despite the drama of it.

“Do you want to go to lunch again tomorrow?”

Another mental forehead smack at how quickly they asked again. Definitely not suspicious at all.

“...Ok.”

“Cool.”

They felt another weight life off them.

“I’ll meet you at your office around the same time. I can bring some of my personal blueprints and notes for my projects if you want?”

What’s left of Racter’s tension seemed to slip off his shoulders, a possibly even warm smile passed over his face. 

“Yes, I think I would like to see that.”


End file.
